


can't sleep (Moira x Reader Drabble)

by ArtistTiger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Insomnia, Lesbian, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistTiger/pseuds/ArtistTiger
Summary: A fluffy Moira x Reader one shot that was more self-indulgent than anything. Enjoy!





	can't sleep (Moira x Reader Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first x reader, please bear with me. Reader is female because I have a phat gay for Moira.  
> The reader and Moira are lovers.  
> Told in 1st person. Based on a Pinterest prompt.

Nights like this lasted for what felt like years. I just couldn't fall asleep. No matter how many times I closed my eyes, or how many sleeping pills I took, or how long I stayed in bed, I stayed awake.

This didn't happen often, but when it did, the effects on the following day were grievous. Everyday tasks were impossible, and since I was a reliable soldier, I needed to be well rested.

Tomorrow was my day off, though. This sleepless night was just annoying. I tossed and turned, my eyes glued shut. Nothing worked. After another hour of restlessness, I gave up and decided to go on a stroll around base.

I looked at the clock as I stretched my arms behind my head. 2:47 a.m. Great.  
I took a deep breath and left my quarters, wincing as my bare feet left the carpet and touched the cold marble of the hallway.

"Maybe a drink will help," I mumbled to myself as I continued to wander aimlessly down the way. So I turned on my heel and headed toward the kitchen.  
~~  
I took a glass from the cupboard, being careful not to wake anyone in the quarters down the hall. At this point, exhausted clumsiness started to kick in, causing me to be a bit more noisy than usual. I sent a silent apology to anyone that I woke up. I took my water and started shuffling back towards my room.

I began to brainstorm what I was going to do with my day. Maybe I would watch the sunrise this morning. Maybe I'd take Lena and Winston to lunch. Maybe I'd-

"Y/N?"  
A deep feminine voice cut me from my thoughts. I looked up to see none other than my Moira. Her black button-down was mostly unbuttoned, her hair was messy, and she had bags under her eyes. She had been working all night again, but despite this, she still looked as graceful as ever.

"What on earth are you doing up at this hour?"

She glared at me, though her mismatched eyes held concern within them.

"I could say the same to you," I scoffed, taking a sip from my glass.

"Just another one of those nights. Can't sleep. Again."

The older woman sighed and took my hand in hers.

"How often does this happen?"  
She inquired, tracing the lines in my palm. I looked down at my hands, slightly ashamed.

Half the truth will suffice.

"Not enough to make a big deal about. I'll be fine."

She cocked her eyebrow at me. I could tell she didn't believe me. She sighed again.

"Come with me, Y/N." she said, gently clutching my hand, tugging slightly.

I hesitated. She was obviously working, and I didn't want to get in the way of that. Her work was important.

"Moira. It's fine. I'll handle this myself. I just needed some water-"

She cut me off with a slight wave of her hand.

"I didn't ask, darling. Now come."  
Her words were curt and stern. She looked me directly in the face, and I knew that I didn't have a choice.

She slowly let go of my hand and ran hers through her hair.  
Biting my lip and letting out a breath, I followed her back to what I could only assume was her quarters.

When she pushed the door open, I was greeted with one that was much more humble than mine. Maybe it was because she spent most of her time in her lab.

It was dimly lit by the lights in the hallway, so I didn't see much. Just a bed pushed against the left wall and a large window on the right.  
Small, but comfortable.

Moira kicked her shoes off into a corner, stifling a yawn. She removed her glasses and ran her hand through her hair, letting it fall over her forehead. I blushed slightly.

"You may come in." she said, sitting at the end of her bed.

I didn't even realize I hadn't entered yet. I quietly closed the door and shyly stood in the middle of the room.

Moira pushed herself back, propping herself up on one of her many pillows. She pulled the fluffy blanket up to her waist and visibly relaxed. I still couldn't help but be anxious.

"S-so why exactly did you want me here?" I stuttered.

"You'll find out, " She smirked at me sleepily and beckoned me over with a thin finger.

My already deep blush spread to my ears. I kind of hoped that I was getting the wrong idea.

I quickly and clumsily made my way over to her bed, practically hurling myself onto it. I stumbled over myself before taking a seat next to her. I was pressed to her left side in quite a pleasant way. I was still a bit tense, however.

"Relax, darling." the woman almost purred. The redhead snaked an arm around my shoulders.  
Definitely the wrong idea.  
I did as I was told. I lowered myself slightly. She gently pushed my head onto her chest. Mutual blushing.  
The steady thump of Moira's heart greeted my ears.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and snaked my arm around her waist.  
"Thank you," I muttered sleepily as I traced my fingertip lightly over the scarred veins on her right hand. The woman simply "mm-hmm"ed in response.  
When I glanced up she was wearing a pleased grin on her face.  
~~  
We laid together in comfortable, introverted silence. No words were needed.  
Some time passed, and the scientist began to hum some sort of lullaby. Whether it was to me or herself or me I did not know. Her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed slightly.  
After a while, her heartbeat slowed and her humming ceased. I guess sleep was coming for us both.  
Right before I drifted off, I felt the older woman press a kiss to my head before whispering,  
"Is breá liom tú."  
~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too cheesy. Requests and constructive criticism would be appreciated!


End file.
